Jelly
by Cycrose
Summary: A young boy reincarnates in Naruto-Verse as a fish with gamer powers. Rating might change due to possible violence in future
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Super official disclaimer : The Gamer and Naruto is owned by their owners

Cover image is owned by Jessida-art and Hex Corp

There was a boy named Kray

He died in a car crash

* * *

There was darkness all around . Whatever afterlife was, this wasn't what he expected .

What was this ? Was this hell or heaven ? He didn't know.

If this was hell than this was torture. Imagine going for centuries with nothing , no sensations , no touch , nothing.

It sure sucked balls . Anyway let's focus on the present such as a glowing screen suddenly appearing and proceeding to fuck him over with its brightness. Oh shittttt. My eyes are dead .

'You have died , continue?'

Yes? The screen blinked . 'You have been chosen to reincarnate as the gamer . Do you accept ?'

Yes of course , he wasn't going to give up another chance at life . ' Thank you , you will reincarnate as a fish '

Wait wait ,hold up . Unfortunately it did not hold up as everything went white .

I blinked . Wait did I even have eyes anymore?

I looked around . I was in a creepy ass part of the ocean where sunlight didn't quite reach . Most strange of all was what I was feeling . I felt I was touching the ground, but I wasn't ? I tried to move my flipper and saw a tadpole-ish fish move. Ohhh , I was in 3rd person view , this will take some time getting used to . BUT I WASN'T EVEN A FISH , I WAS A TADPOLE. The disgrace!

The humiliation! I saw a dark shape behind me so it was time to swim away.

 **Angler fish , lvl 7 , Rep: wants to eat you**

That wasn't good .

-some time later

Phew that was close . 3rd person view was op allowing me to see out of hiding holes to check for it , without risking myself .

On that thought . Status? A screen popped-up as soon as I thought it .

 **Kray,the gamer Lvl 1**

 **Race - baby fish**

 **Exp 4/20**

 **Hp - 33/40**

 **Regan 10% per hour**

 **CP-1/1 [Chakra point]**

 **Regen 10% per hour**

 **Strength - 2**

 **Agility - 3(6)**

 **Vitality -3**

 **Intelligence- 2(52)**

 **Chakra -1**

 **Passive list**

 **Gamer mind - immune to mental effects**

 **Gamer body - allow you to live life as a game**

 **Seaborne - 2X agility in water , 0.3 agility on land**

 **Recarnate - +50 int**

 **Description**

 **Someone that got reincarnated**

Hmm not bad for a tadpole- size fish. Better find some way to lvl up .

 **Plankton - lvl 1, rep : wants to stay away from you**

Hmmmmmm, yummy plankton here I come.

 **10xp**

 **10xp**

-6 lvls later

 **U have gained 30 stat points!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You have gained 30 stat points!**

I think I should save my stat points for later thou as -

 **Stats points are used to increase stats**

 **You may only increase stats by stat points, there is no other way**

Well, there goes my idea of doing the equivalent of underwater fish workouts for strength gains . It wasn't the only thing that changed thou, as I observed my body grow rapidly with every level .I was now the size of a human hand.

 _Status_

 **Kray,the gamer Lvl 7**

 **Race - fish**

 **Exp 24/400**

 **Hp - 200/200**

 **Regan 10% per hour**

 **CP-3/3**

 **Regen 10% per hour**

 **Strength - 2**

 **Agility - 3(6)**

 **Vitality -3**

 **Intelligence- 2(52)**

 **Chakra -1**

 **Stats points - 30**

 **Passive list**

 **Gamer mind - immune to metal effects**

 **Gamer body - allows you to live life as a game**

 **Seaborne - 2X agility in water , 0.3 agility on land**

 **Reincarnate - +50 int**

 **Description**

 **Someone that got reincarnated**

It looked like my HP and chakra increased but not my actual stats for some reason. Might as well dump everything into AGI since the sheer amount of things trying to kill me was insane .

The fish overpopulation may or may not be linked into the abundance of natural chakra. How did I know?

Since I have chakra I assumed that I was in Naruto-verse.

And the only thing currently keeping me from screaming out in hysterics was the Gamer's mind

 _Add 30 to AGI_

 **AGI-3(6) has been increased**

 **AGI - 33(66)**

I felt something shift within me as I watched my fish body change . I become more aerodynamic

(water-dynamic) , I sprouted additional fins out of my ass, and got a pointy nose .

Pow!

Ow! Something hit me in the gills!

 **Fallen gem**

 **Sell for $100**

Wait , this world used dollars? Nevermind, I wasn't one to question a boon. So how do I carry this thing?

 _Inventory_

I willed the gem into it and it worked! Now back to grinding levels . Man it sure was dark ,

I didn't know how I was able to see . Ohh ! A light source. I turn around and swam towards it.

It turned out to be a volcano vent spewing yellow stuff everywhere . There was a cluster of coral here and there around it . I heard you can feed on this yellow stuff.

 **Lava vent worm -lvl 4, Rep: don't care about you**

WHAT was that . Oh my lord , this thing looks like a leech and a worm had sex .

 **-50**

!

 **Fang fish , lvl 18 ,Rep : You're yummy**

 **Hp - 800/800**

 **CP- 0/0**

I was rudely disturbed from my gawking as a fish thing attacked me. So many fangs! This is a tactical retreat , this was a tactical retreat, this was what I told myself as I was swam away really quick . Wait , maybe I could take it on . I did a 180 spin and swam at top speed , aiming my pointy nose at its eye.

 **CRIT**

 **300!**

It seems I may have underestimated my speed , as the top scalp and eye were sheared right off.

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Charge lvl 1- charge with incredible speed**

 **10% more dmg**

Charge! I did another run , seeing as mister Fangfish was too busy writhing in agony.

 **CRIT !**

 **330!**

Another one

 **+2000 xp**

 **+4 lvls**

 **+1 DNA**

 **+20 stat points**

 **DNA is used to evolve , you gain 1 per 10 lvls**

I can evolve ? Thank lord I'm not gonna be stuck as a boring fish .

 _Evolve ?_

 **Electric sense -You can sense via electricity like a shark**

 **1 DNA/**

 **Light body -20% more speed**

 **2 DNA/**

 **Venomous - You're venomous , your poison kills a grown man in minutes**

 **1000 damage per sec**

 **1 DNA/**

 **Danger sense**

 **1 DNA/**

 **Chakra manipulation [Locked]**

 **Require - lvl 35**

 **5 DNA/**

 **Locked**

 **Locked**

 **Locked**

There are a lot of locked upgrades that I don't know the parameters for . Oh well

 _Venomous_

 _20 points to AGI_

 **Kray,the gamer Lvl 11**

 **Race - Poison fish**

 **Exp 33/550**

 **Hp - 500/500**

 **Regan 10% per hour**

 **CP-10/10**

 **Regen 10% per hour**

 **AGI + 20**

 **AGI-53(106)**

Damn, that felt good. Looks like there're dark shapes in the distance , probably attracted by the blood. Time to go

* * *

1 month later

Other than farming and gaining lvls ,I had gone up and now swam near the surface .

I'm also 3 Meters long!And my scales where a sick neon.

Time to spend my points

 **Kray,the gamer Lvl 71**

 **Race -Mutant Tuna**

 **Exp 441/2000**

 **Hp - 5000/5000**

 **Regan 10% per hour**

 **CP-300/300**

 **Regen 10% per hour**

 **Stat points - 300**

 **DNA -6**

 _150 to AGI_

 _50 to VIT since I need to survive ramming into things_

 _100 to Chakra_

 **AGI- 203(406)**

 **VIT - 53**

 **Hp increased to -10k/10k**

 **Chakra - 101**

 **CP increased to - 2300/2300**

 **Congratulations ! You have surpassed 200 AGI and received a passive!**

 **Speed of the gifted - 20% bonus speed , Enemy more likely to miss**

Niceeeeeeeee

 _Evolve-chakra manipulation,electric sense_

 **-6 DNA**

 **Gained Chakra manipulation, electric sense**

At that instant it felt like my body imploded as an electrifying spark ran through me. This must be Chakra...I could feel it circulating through my veins , my lungs , my fish Chakra points. Where were fish chakra points(Tenketsu) located anyways? That was a question for another time.

I attempted to remember the Naruto episode where they taught Chakra manipulation. But didn't remember much .

So I feel it , twist , and pull?

Chakra exploded out of me and suddenly I was 10 feet ahead.

 **You have created a Justus !**

 **Chakra rush lvl 1 -Moves you 10 ft ahead with extreme speed**

 **Cost -10 CP(Chakra points)**

So I recreated flicker it seems.

The more interesting thing was a group of electric signatures I could feel . A group with that much electricity must hold a lot of brains(brains use electricity). Which means that there're a group of humans! When did I start referring to humans as another species?

That was suspicious . Was my being a fish effecting me more than I thought or was it something else entirely?

I swam towards the group I sensed since it seems they would be out of range if I kept wondering. I got there pretty quick , ahhh the advantages of AGI. Anyways it looked pretty ominous. I mean, if you look up from underwater the ship seems like a big dark shape . Like a shark would look underwater , just in reverse . I'm gonna swim to the surface to get a better look. The ship had a dark under-belly , and a red hull . A poor design choice if you ask me .It also looked like it was near port since I could see land in the distance. On the side in big bold letters were"GATO SHIPPING-"

Wasn't that the shipping company of the most evil CEO in Naruto ?Alright time to destroy a ship.

 **Quest alert!**

 **Destroy Gato ship**

 **Rewards: 1000xp , Skillbook , 'Unkown'**

 **Failure : You don't get to destroy a ship**

I was already on it . Rush! Rush! Charge!

* * *

Yura was a genin hired by Gato to protect his illegal cargo of drugs all the way to port. She was an orphan that ran away from the Kiri civil war .

Starving and having no means of employment she had to turn to illegal jobs , you know , the usual story .

It was only a day before the ship arrived and she would get her promised $80 payment ,when she spotted a dark shape moving towards the ship. It was quite big too , bigger than a shark. Was this a summon? Well , it was probably no threat, whatever creature it was. Suddenly it rushed towards the ship so fast that she couldn't see it. And waves were caused by its turbulence .

Bam! It crashed through the ship and came out the other side , ripping the hull. It was then that she managed to sense it , the Chakra from this fish . It overlapped hers by a margin! Was this a unknown summon contract? It was anything like she had ever seen , with neon scales , a dozen of flippers, and a sword length needle nose.

"Sound the Alarm , A 3 meter long sword fish is attacking!"

Samurai and other assorted thugs came out, all hired goons . But it wasn't enough . The fish leaped and skewered through heads and body parts . Yura tried to stop it , tried to throw Justus , tried throwing kunai . It was simply too fast . At this rate the ship would sink and everyone on board would die .

Fireball! The Justus missed , again. Crash! It skewered through several samurai , through their Chakra reinforced armor , through the swords they raised to protect themselves.

Crash!

The top half of the ship started sinking. This was a lost cause. She hoped Gato would believe her and pay her too. So she ran away to land via water walking . The others were not ninja so they died .

* * *

 _Somewhere in wave country , Gato residence_

Gato was in his office . It was lavish, had a king sized bed , and also his gold collection . Of course he wouldn't accept anything less.

Currently he was angry because the shipment of cocaine, he was supposed to receive was days late! The incompetence of these people! How was he supposed to try and take-over wave with stupid employees?!

"Knock , Knock"

"Sir it's a genin called Yura, she says she has business "

"Send her in"

Gato looked at her . She looked hazardous and was limping . A pity that she was so young . She would've fetched a good price if sold.

"What is it? Where's the shipment?"

"We were attacked by a summon, it sank the ship"

What?! An attack by a summon ? Was this an attack by enemy ninja ? Who hired them and why ? Had someone finally caught on to his schemes ? That was $20,000 worth of cocaine!

 _"_ I see, how does it look like ?"

"Umm, it had neon scales ,a lot of flippers and had a pointy nose "

This doesn't seem like any summon...

" Do you HONESTLY expect me to believe this !?"

"Bu-but its true , ca-can I get the payment ?"

"NONSENSE the shipment on it COSTS MORE THAN YOUR LIFE! YOU WILL GET NONE.

GUARDS !MOVE HER OUT MY SIGHT!"

No this cannot be . I must acquire more shipments or my client will not be satisfied.

"You there , order 4 more shipments of cocaine. I want it to arrive before a week!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Back with Kray

 **Quest complete**

 **+2 lvls (all the xp from samurai kills too)**

 **Hp is now 11k/11k**

 **Cp is now 2.4k/2.4k**

 **Kray,the gamer lvl 73**

 **Exp- 3/2600**

 **Your charge skill is now lvl 6!**

 **Your rush skill is now lvl 5!**

 **+10 stat point**

 **+skill book - Lighting bolt**

 **+skill 6 levels boost**

 _10 stat to AGI_

 _Learn Lighting bolt_

 _Skill 6 lvl boost to inventory_

 **Your AGI is now 213(426)**

 **New skill ,Lighting bolt(lvl 1) -Shoots a bolt of lighting in target direction**

 **-2000 damage per bolt , 400 cp per bolt**

Looks like everything is refreshed upon leveling since I had been spamming a lot of rush and charge skills.

Now time to have some fun with the lighting bolt.

I wonder if I could learn Raikage's lighting armor ,that would be op combined with my AGI.

* * *

 **Reviews - no spoilers**

 **I will only list the changed status and not the whole status page . I will only list the whole status page of Kray every once in a while.**

 **Skills without levels are already at max level.**

 **Status**

 **Kray,the gamer lvl 73**

 **Race- mutant tuna**

 **Exp -3/2600**

 **Hp - 11k/11k**

 **Hp regen 10% per hour**

 **Cp - 2.4/2.4**

 **Cp regen 10% per hour**

 **STR - 2**

 **AGI - 213(426)**

 **VIT - 53**

 **INT - 2(52)**

 **Chakra - 101**

 **Stat points - 0**

 **DNA - 0**

 ** _Passive list -_**

 **Gamer mind - immune to mental effects**

 **Gamer body - allows you to live life as a game**

 **Seaborne - 2X AGI in water , 0.3 AGI on land**

 **Reincarnate - +50 INT**

 **Speed of gifted - 20% more speed ,enemy more likely to miss**

 **Venomous - Your poison, 1000 damage per sec**

 **Electric sense - You can sense electricity**

 ** _Skills-_**

 **Charge lvl 6 - charge with incredible speed**

 **22% more dmg/**

 **Chakra rush lvl 5 - Moves you 16 ft ahead with extreme speed**

 **Cost -8 CP/**

 **Lighting bolt(lvl 1) -Shoots a bolt of lighting in target direction**

 **-2000 damage per bolt , 400 cp per bolt**

 ** _Inventory -_**

 **Forgotten gem - sell for $100**

 **Skill lvl 6 boost - Add 6 lvls to target skill**

 ** _Description -_**

 **Someone that got reincarnated**


	3. Chapter 3

I wonder if I could learn Raikage's lighting armor ,that would be op combined with my AGI.

 **You have gained a new title - rumored sea monster**

 **Rumors of your appearance have spread . And were greatly exaggerated**

 **Popularity : relatively unknown**

 **Fear - those who know of you takes 5 % more damage**

Hmm , looks like some wave citizens saw me since there was no way rumors could've spread that fast. It wasn't even that difficult. I was a 3 meter fish with glowing neon scales,as well as the fact that I was near dock.

Go figure

Time to test out my new Justus!

Lightning bolt! A bolt of lightning shoot out from my side , vaporizing the water, and killing some fish.

 **+100 xp**

The interesting thing was that I could shoot lightning from any part of my body.

Imagine shooting lightning out of my ass, as I dodged everything. There was a lot of potential utility right there .

 **You have gained an affinity!**

 **Minor lightning affinity - Reduce lightning element costs by 10% , increase damage by 10%**

 **Increase - 15 stat points / 1 DNA**

That was good . I probably need an affinity if I were to attempt Raikage's lightning armor. I also really needed to do something about my lackluster STR. The only reason I was able to hit so hard was my speed, therefore needed to do something about STR .

If I remembered correctly ninjas used chakra to enhance their power.

I focused on the fuzzy feeling within myself .It was as I remembered , electrifying . I felt it flow through my veins like water ,as I guided it through my body. Precisely towards my muscles and gills. I felt so rejuvenated , more powerful.

 **You have created a skill!**

 **Chakra enhancement , lvl 1 - gives you 20 more STR**

 **Cost - 100/minute**

That was 20 more STR? Somehow I expected more with what I was feeling. Oh well . Since I wasn't finding anymore high level sea creatures , I decided that I was going to move to a new area.

Some time later 

The water seemed greener, but nothing else seemed to change

Other than encountering some other merchant ships, nothing else happened. I decided not to show myself since I had gotten even more enormous . Though, the expression on their faces were priceless as I decided to circle a particularly small fishing vessel. Said fishermen will need a week before they even think of setting sail again. Such was the power of glowing dark shapes in the water along with random eruptions of lightning. I even gained 4 lvls out of it !

 **Lightning bolt (lvl 5)**

 **2500 damage , 400 Cp cost**

In hindsight that might not have been the smartest thing as I was only adding fuel to the fire. I would get hunted down if I caused too much trouble. Damn son,should've thought about that.

What was that? I saw something near the ocean floor . It looked like a stone structure?

Without thinking about it, I drew closer . It seemed to be a stone ruin , with a lot of underwater plants and seaweed around it. It looked like something I would expect out of a discovery show . Like a sunken ship. For some reason there were stone houses attached to the piece of rock. Hmm ...

I swam closer . A symbol was on the house . It was a whirlpool symbol, the one in the Kohona uniform if I remembered correctly. Wasn't that the symbol of the Uzumaki clan ? It matched , the area I was in was near wave therefore , I must near the fabled Uzumaki village that once existed. Ladies , and gentlemen... I had just discovered a Uzumaki ruin by pure chance . That was insanely lucky. Just imagine the look on people's faces once I told them ,if only I could just find a way to communicate .

I went closer

There was a giant crab . Why must I be not lucky for once?

 **Crab summon -lvl 246**

 **Rep - Doesn't care about you , potential friend**

I take back what I said . I was lucky , I was _very_ lucky . Now to explore and potentially exploit this.

There were poles of stone sticking out and some rocky deformations of what used to be lanterns and houses . Is was impressive that this was still standing . The power of Uzumaki fuinjustu was truly awesome . I was surprised that there were no security seals. My being a fish was the probable cause as I was not human .

A stone momentum was up ahead ,depicting figures ... They seem to be the Sage of Six paths battling Jubbi . But the giant octopus thing was definitely not there in anime . The octopus was fighting alongside The Sage in the painting against the Juubi. That was new. Let's not think about the possible cannon altering consequences, and my future knowledge becoming invalid .

After my brief existential crisis , I proceeded to look around the momentum for any clues .

 **Pearl of the Kraken -?**

 **?**

 **Protected by the most advanced Uzumaki seals , pearl of the fabled ?**

 **?**

There was plate holding a glowing Pearl protected by at least a hundred seals.

'Those who are worthy may take it'

The words were inscribed in stone . Well then it would be a waste not to try. So I did, I tried very hard. It did not work.

Damn,I don't have the any sealing skill,also (gamer logic aside )I doubt fish could write . Right there and then a brilliant idea struck me.

 _Put Pearl in inventory_

 **You have gained Pearl of Kraken !**

 **New evolution unlocked !**

 **Pearl of Kraken - the legendary...**

 **?**

 **?**

Will that was BS. Praise the game logic,all hail... After some celebration I resumed exploring . There was nothing much to be honest. Most of the interesting seals/relics were rotted away via age. So I decided to remember this place ,just in case.

 **New quest!**

 **Kill Gato**

 **Reward :10k xp, 1000$ , major increased reputation with wave**

 **?**

 **Failure - depends on failure ,stunted game progression**

There is a game progression? But before that how am I supposed to eliminate Gato on land? To do that I need to be on water. OH, this just might work .

* * *

 **Haven't updated in some time. Just couldn't find the time to write.**

 **But I will try to update every week,and keep each chapter at least 1k words.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

There is a game progression? But before that how am I supposed to eliminate Gato on land? To do that I need to be on water. OH, this just might work .There is a game progression? But before that how am I supposed to eliminate Gato on land? To do that I need to be on water. OH, this just might work .

* * *

Not sure if this would work but this was my best idea .

 _Water in inventory_

It worked. I'm such a genius. Now just have to release it back the moment I leapt out. This would require some water... I will take a lot of water ,just to be secure.

/Somewhere/

"It seems that the water level has dropped for unknown reasons "

"This was not predicted "

"Looks like we're not fishing today . That's a bad omen"

There was a cough

A gruff man in bandages with a huge sword , obviously a shinobi. A girl with a hunter mask.

"We are looking for a ride to wave . We're willing to pay " the gruff man spoke.

"Sorry, we're not available "

"Hmp, looks like all routes to wave are dried up. Let's go to Amegakure, I heard they specialize in assassination"

* * *

/Meanwhile our protagonist has finished over preparing/

Hmm, that should do it . I might've stored more water than required . Better safe then sorry :P . I wasn't being still either . No, I was moving while my inventory got water . I was efficient like that . Definitely not aimless wandering which happened to be in correct direction .

Met some fisher boats on the way back , and chose to wisely stay hidden . Wouldn't do for people to alert Gato before I close. Even if he probably didn't think fish can kill people on land . Nothing of note happened .

I was approaching shoreline fast . A big fish like me wouldn't be able to swim in shallow waters effectively. So time to gather info, as I wasn't going to half-ass it, and swim through wave. That was too risky . I wanted to know exactly where Gato was before I did that.

On an off hand note the docks and stores along shoreline seem to be mysteriously empty . Huh, must be an off day .

/Sometime later/

"So I heard Gato is going to hold a event at 4th district "

"Everyone will be expected to come "

"I hope Kaiza is ok . Haven't seen him around "

"Yea , he's gonna lead a revolution"

Finally! I had been eavesdropping on every ship coming to wave , although the amount seems low . To eavesdrop was a simple matter of going under the ship and abusing 3rd person view . I also had to barrel roll through seaweed. So I could look like a suspiciously mobile piece of algae instead of a huge fish. Thankfully , no shinobi was present to notice anything.

The 4th district wasn't exactly ,an exact location but it's enough... hopefully. I need to work on my patience.

I swam really fast , to the screams of those on the boat . Sorry, not sorry.

I leapt , the moment I was airborne I expelled a lot of water at a very breakneck speed. I swam over the shore . So far it was working. It's working! I upped the water expelling rate just in case. Hadn't considered that I literally brought a flood with me . People screamed and ran, barricading themselves behind doors.

:/ Nvm . I still had to find Gato.

I quickly found him in short order . The stand plus a lot of signs pointing and saying "Kaiza execution" helped . This was the first time impatience was actually good . Kaiza was going to get executed today if I hadn't came. The Martyr of wave, Inari's father . This would alter cannon 4ever. And I was glad to do it .

I went over the crowd ,making a lot of people wet . There was Kaiza tied to a pole, about to be beaten by clubs. I had just arrived in time . Gato was too busy staring in shock as I went through, and eviscerated him in half .

 **550xp**

 **Quest complete !**

 **10k xp**

 **1000$**

 **Rep in wave to Revered**

 **?**

 **You gained 3 lvls!**

 **+15 stat points**

I speared through the pole, freeing Kaiza .Killed all the goons too.

 _Map_

The map was vague, it showed me the general layout ,and didn't tell me the location of Gato before I found the signs . It seems I needed to explore before knowing the specifics of an area . Greatttt... Not that I'm complaining since this gamer power is great and all.

This was enough to show me the fastest route to sea .

 **Rep with Kaiza to worshipped**

That was more than I expected. I didn't have time to ponder as I upped the speed ,didn't want wave to be any more flooded .

* * *

Kaiza didn't know what the creature was,but it saved him and he was gratefull.

"Thank you" he muttered , it was difficult to shout when you're in water after all. The whole area was flooded but slowly and surely the water level was dropping back down. There were still some thugs left even if the creature had take out most of them. He picked up a broken sign,and bashed the disoriented thugs.

"To the people of wave!"

Others followed .

"To the people of wave!"

A full blown revolution was in the works

/sometime later,after wave is in stable condition/

"Kaiza has lead us when we had no hope. Fought valiantly against Gato. I present to you the new Leader of wave!"

The person walked off stage dressed in ceremonial robes,as the crowd cheered. The stage was a makeshift one ,build by the 'super- builder' otherwise known as Kaiza's father in law. But everyone in wave was here ,and it was all that mattered.

"Kaiza! Kaiza! Kaiza! Kaiza! "

Kaiza walked on stage ,and put on the Fan-hat thing. He frankly thought it looked ridiculous but appearances were to be kept.

"Thank you" he waited for the crowd to settle down.

"I want to thank you ,citizens of the wave. For supporting me "

Some cheering . A few paper fliers were thrown into air.

"But I could not have made it without the creature's help . Although it has flooded our streets, it also freed the land of wave"

Dramatic pause.

"I hereby declare a festival held every year, to this day. Beginning tomorrow ,the festival will start!"

More cheers,although he wished to know the creature's name , if it had one.

* * *

/somewhere near Wave/

Well, looks like I completed the quest but the unknown reward remained.

 **Quest :kill Gato(Completed)**

 **?- communicate with Kaiza to receive**

I put that away for later thou ,as I unfortunately had no brilliant ideas coming to mind.

 **The Pearl has deemed you worthy**

 **-Telepathy unlocked**

 **Telepathy lvl 1 - 1 person , 3 min max, once times a day max.**

What? I didn't pay much attention to it , but I do have the Pearl on my person ..fish I mean.

The Pearl has deemed me worthy? Was it conscious ? I got a crazy theory right there . Was the kraken-thing, fighting along-side The Sage , on the Uzumaki ruin portrait, sealed within the Pearl? Holy shit .

Did it see me rescue people, and deemed me worthy ? If so does it have limited view of the world? Was this test supposed to be conducted at the ruin before I cheated my way? Does this make me a Pseudo-Jinchuriki ?!

I'm the first fish Jinchuriki ! If my theories are validated , of course.

Anyways back to business.

 _Telepathy_

Then , I flew out of my mind . It was like I was there but I was not. The best way to clarify would be to say it was like 50% of my focus was on my actual body, and the other 50 was on my 'ghost-specter' of sorts.

I focused on Kaiza and insantly found him. I remembered his Chakra signature , and also brain (with my electric sense).

 _'Kaiza'_

He jerked awake from his bed . Looking around in a vain attempt to place the voice.

 _'I can communicate telepathically . I'm the creature who saved you.'_

Kaiza nodded,normally such a person wouldn't believe this but there was a certain compulsion,an allure to do so.

 _'Thank you, my lord'_

Looks like the game was correct on the worship thing.

 _'Wave would have fallen, if not for you'_

 _'I just did what I had to'_

 _'That makes me revere you all the more,my lord . Is there anything you wish to ask of me?'_

 **Reward unlocked -**

 **Control of Wave (somewhat)**

Wow. Think Kray ,think very hard about this.

Konoha could use some allies...

 _'I want you to open trade with Konoha. A treaty , an alliance if possible'_

 _'It will be done. Would I know your name?'_

A enormous jellyfish went by his real body.

 _'The jelly!'_

 _'Thank you'_

 _'Wa-'_

 **3 min up**

/Back with Kray's real body/

"Wait!"

I wanted to tell him that was the wrong name.

 **Title upgraded to-**

 **The Jelly**

 **-10% more dmg to those who know of you**

 **-A lot of rep with Wave**

 **-20% more rep gain with Wave ,10% with anyone else**

 **-Chakra regan x2**

I glared at the notification . I then glared as hard as my fish eyes would allow at the jellyfish.

A jellyfish was going to be very dead ,very soon.

[Thus that was how the annual 'Festival of The Jelly' got started]

* * *

 **Yes the gruff man is Zabuza.**

 **No Haku isn't female.**

 **Yes this will deviate quite abit** **from Cannon. Also Kray has 15 stat points to spend.**

 **There will be no spoilers.**

 **Try'in to write more. Spent some time looking at Naruto world map XD. Just realized that the plot is moving too fast ,and there might be not enough detail.**

 **I hope you all have a good read :)**


End file.
